Prince Kanata
Prince Kanata (カナタ王子 Kanata Ōji?) is the prince of Hope Kingdom and the supporting character in Go! Princess Pretty Cure. His full name is Prince Hope Grand Kanata (プリンス・ホープ・グランド・カナタ Purinsu Hōpu Gurando Kanata?). Info *Season:Go! Princess Pretty Cure *Age:10 (Young), 18 (older) *Gender:Male *Eyes Color:Pink *Hair Color:Pink with purple ombre *Homeland:Hope Kingdom *Relatives:Twilight/Towa (Sister) *First Appearance:Episode 1 (Flashback), Episode 6 (Full Appearance) *Voice Actor:Shinnosuke Tachibana Appearance He has pink eyes and hair with a purple ombre with a small gold crown that has a red jewel in the middle on his head. His outfit consists of a white coat with gold accents with a red jewel attached to his neck by a two layered bow. His wears navy blue shoulder pads with loopy ribbons and his sleeves are white with blue cuffs that has a gold trim at the top and white feathery frills on the bottom. He wears a light blue vest with gold trims and buttons underneath the coat as well as blue pants and tall white boots with a gold trim at the top. He wields a staff. As a civilian, his hair is dull purple and he wears a white dress shirt, a gray vest and black slacks. He also has a dull green scarf. Personality He is gentle, kind-hearted and brave heart. He is seen as very caring about those around him and even able to sacrifice himself for them. History Beginning A long time ago, he met Haruka and gave her a "Dress Up Key" and taught her the importance of dreams. In order to save his kingdom, Hope Kingdom, Kanata sent the siblings, Aroma and Puff to Earth were he gave them the "Princess Perfumes" so they can find the Princess Pretty Cure. He has younger sister named Towa, who was the princess. As royalties of the kingdom, they were taught by the Royal Fairy, Miss Shamour, how to play the violin. Each day the two will practice a song together in the outskirt of the castle. His sister admired him and he cheered her on her dreams of becoming a Grand Princess albeit the fact that only Princess Pretty Cures can become one. One Day, Towa went missing. Kanata looked for her but it was all in vain. The people of Hope Kingdom succumb to despair as their symbol of Hope has gone missing. Kanata too, despaired at this as he can see his people's dreams being locked away in Gate of Desperation. When Dyspear finally reached the castle, she intended to destroy the twelve Dress Up Keys. Fortunately the keys went to different directions in order to escape evil. Kanata followed one of the Dress Up Keys until it reaches a field where young Haruka was crying pondering over the thought of becoming a princess. This ignited hope in Kanata's heart and so he decided to give her the Flora Dress Up Key. Flee to the Forest After his palace fell into the hands of Dys Dark, he send the Dress Up Keys to Yumegahama before flee to the forest to shelter himself. Meeting the Cures He meet the group and discuss about Dress Up Keys and evil organization called Dys Dark. When Zetsuborg attack, he encourage Haruka not to give up her dream and become a princess before leaving. Second Meeting and discover Crystal Princess Rod He appear again and inform the group about "the flourish dream". He is not seen again until the end of the episode where he discovered Crystal Princess Rod before send them to the Cures. Encountering Twilight and Escape When the group entering the palace, Twilight appear before them and he was glad to see her but she denied his claim and reveal herself as Dyspear's daughter. He and the Cures combined their power with Trinity Explosion and his music to purify Twilight and restore to her original form. Dyspear attempt to prevent them from escape but Kanata hold her off so can allow the Cures and Towa to escape but Haruka tells him to come and he asks her to watch over Towa before pulling Haruka to the Earth, it is unknown if he is captured or killed by Dyspear. Amnesia It is revealed that after his battle against Dyspear, he was found washed up on a beach and he had lost his powers and memories. In episode 38, he tell Cure Flora to give up her dream of being a princess, believing that dream is hurting her and she fell into despair. Much of Close's joy. Regained Memories After what he had said, he feel regretful what he said and head toward Haruka and apologize to her for what she said and Haruka smile and give him the present that she brought in the previous episode, his staff appear and protect them, the Cures were shocked that he regained his memories and his gift glow and reveal as Royal Dress Up Key. The Cures drove the enemies away with Grand Printemps but they were able to escape. Kanata reveal that after escape from Dyspear he lost his power and memories but was glad to see Haruka smiles again as Haruka embarassed and Towa hug him. Relationships Puff They live with each other, he entrust her and Aroma the Princess Perfume to Pretty Cure. Aroma They live with each other, he entrust him and Puff the Princess Perfume to Pretty Cure. Haruka Haruno They were met in their childhood and give her the Dress Up Keys to encourage her not to give up her dream as a princess. They met each other again in episode 20, but was separated in the next episode. As shown in episode 39, he also began to have feelings for Haruka as he stated on how he wanted to protect her dream and see her always smile. In the last episode, before he and Haruka depart, he says he hopes to see her again and Haruka likewise Towa Akagi His sister, who played violin with her before she become Twilight. They met again in Hope Kingdom but she denied his claim for calling her real name and attack them because she is now Dyspear's daughter. Which sadden him. He and the Cures work together to restore her back to normal. Etymology While there are many possible translations for his name, his status as a prince, and the fact that the Cures are Grand Princesses, strongly implies that in this case, his name is derived from the phrase "Speak to a ruler." Trivia *He is the third fourth supporting character, after Okada Joe, Seiji Sagara and Blue. *He is the second character to wield a staff, after Queen Mirage. *He is the first male character to have an ombre. *He is the second character to have a longer version of his name after Hime Shirayuki. Even though he is the first non-Cure character to have one. *He is the 17th character (main or supporting) to be royalty, preceded by the Queen, Hikari Kujou (seeing that she is the Queen's life), Coco, Natts, King Donuts, Queen Bavarois, Princess Crepe, King Montblanc, Tarte, Aphrodite, Mephisto, Ako Shirabe, Royale Queen, Candy, Aguri Madoka (seeing that she is Princess Marie Ange's lightside, Regina (seeing that she is Princess Marie Ange's dark side), Princess Marie Ange, and Hime Shirayuki. *He seems similar to Prince Dios of Revolutionary Girl Utena. *He is also the third supporting character after Joe Okada and Seiji Sagara, who can combat. *He has a loyal steed called Wish, who has the ability to fly. *His hair colors (pink with purple ombre) resembles the colors of Puff and Aroma's hair and feathers respectively despite Kanata's hair colors have a different tinge of color. Go! Princess Pretty Cure characters Cures Mascot Antagonist Supporting Character Movie-only Character